Totally Normal
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: It was a regular day at Seigaku...when a needy moan erupted from the courts. Perfect Pair and evil Fuji. What fun!


**That's right, I write Perfect Pair too xD The seme/uke hasn't really been decided, so use your imaginations (I can't decide anyway). Enjoy!**

_**Prince of Tennis is property of Takeshi Konami, and I don't think I'd be able to make them any better.**_

**Totally Normal**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

The sun was shining down onto the tennis courts of Seishun Gauken. Classes had ended approximately an hour and a half ago, but due to the change of season, from spring to early summer, the sun raged on.

"Oi! You want to fight viper?!"

"Only an idiot would have such an easy fight with you!"

As the two juniors fought with one another, sweat emerging from their brows and nearly every other surface of skin, three of the Regular seniors stood at the side of the courts, observing the players.

After giving some encouraging words to the first years to keep their spirits up, Oishi returned to where Tezuka and Inui stood and removed his Regular's jacket due to the heat.

"It seems as if the heat is effecting out players in more ways than one. Perhaps we should cut today's practice short Tezuka," Inui commented, clicking his pen shut and fanning himself with his notebook.

Un-responding, Tezuka's eyes scanned the courts. Ryoma was waiting for Momoshiro to finish fighting with Kaidoh, Kawamura was off refilling his water bottle for the fifteenth time that practice, and Kikumaru had just finished his match with Fuji.

Beautiful, perfect, genius, sweating, _hot_ Fuji.

"Nya Fujiko, I can't believe I managed to score a point off you!" the cat like tennis player cheered after using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Fuji smiled and gave his friend a playful poke in the ribs, causing the redhead to yelp in surprise, mixed in with a small cat-like laugh.

"Well don't get used to it Eiji," he replied, using one of his feminine hands to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The tensai glanced up at the shining sun, shielding his eyes, "Ne, it sure is hot today isn't it?"

Giving a small sound of agreement, Kikumaru then trotted off the Oishi, to complain about the heat.

Fuji took a quick look around the courts and how most of the members had basically either collapsed or given up due to the heat. But then something interesting caught his gaze, and that something just happened to blush furiously and look away.

He could always blame it on the heat, but Tezuka knew that Fuji after a game, especially in this kind of heat, was a feast for the eyes.

Quickly turning away, not out of embarrassment, but to hide the smirk, Fuji came across an evil thought that made his previous plots—er…ideas look like that Chountarou kid from Hyoutei and a basket of puppies.

Striding over to the bench where Fuji kept his water bottle, he continued to feel Tezuka's gaze on him and smirked, which blended perfectly with his usual carefree smile.

Picking up the water bottle by the base, Fuji all but skipped over to the fence where Eiji was downing his own bottle of water. As he unscrewed the cap, Fuji leant against the chain link fence behind him.

"Saa, practice was quite hard today wasn't it?" the tensai inquired innocently. Eiji nodded his head furiously and splashed a bit on his cool water onto his head.

One of Fuji's elegant hands rose to grip the chain-link fence by his head and he leaned back, releasing a soft sigh. With his free hand, he unscrewed the cap of the bottle and tossed it to the side of him.

His acrobatic friend looked over at him wonder what he was up to this time. Then again, it's Fuji.

After gulping a few mouthfuls of the water down his throat, Fuji's smile transformed into a smirk and poured the cool liquid over his chest, soaking his white jersey. As he noted the fact that Tezuka looked away, blushing furiously, Fuji's smirk widened even further.

"Ne, Tezuka, maybe we should cut practice short today? After all it's _so hot_," Fuji all, but moaned at the captain across the courts. Taking the collar of the wet jersey, he shook it slightly and smiled innocently at the blushing captain.

Though a few of the first years looked away in shame and embarrassment, most of them were used to Fuji's shows by now, along with the juniors and other seniors who carried on, ignoring Fuji's (tactful) attempts to seduce the captain.

When Tezuka failed to respond (seeing how his mind had probably just imploded on him), Fuji took that as a sign of furthering his act.

Taking the hem of his shirt by his feminine hands, the tensai began to lift the damp fabric, revealing his lean body, and pulling the shirt just high enough for Tezuka to get a quick glace at his perked nipple.

Letting loose a loud moan, he pulled his shirt even further up, while using the fence behind him to lower his shorts ever so slightly.

Sadly, his show was interrupted when he heard a loud clang of a racquet falling to the ground and the sound of quick foot steps retreating from the court.

Dropping his shirt, Fuji looked from where Tezuka had been standing, with that adorable, uncomfortable look on his face, to where he was currently; pacing off in the direction on the club room, red in the ears.

Eiji, who was simply being a bystander to the tensai's actions, bonked his friend on his head with his own water bottle.

"Mou, Fujiko, buchou's probably going to give us a thousand laps when he gets back because of you!" the acrobat complained.

Fuji pouted for a moment. Not because of the thought of laps, but that Tezuka couldn't stay around for the best part of the show.

"Eiji-kun, you brought the strawberry frosting I asked to borrow right?"

Eiji nodded in response uncertainly. Fuji didn't skip a beat and strode over to Kikumaru's bag, unzipping the top and pulling the container out.

"I'll bring Tezuka back, but don't go looking for me okay?" Fuji said with a sweet smile. Kikumaru nodded.

Smiling his trademark smile, Fuji proceeded to think about how he'd be able to get Tezuka naked on the medical table when he was in such a foul mood.

_After all, it was just another regular day at Seigaku. _

-

**Hope you guys liked it (: And if you have time, go vote on the pole on my profile! Also review if you liked it, and even if you didn't. But don't flame me like a flying kangaroo, or I'm making smores and you're not getting any! **


End file.
